Olympus Notes
by Punten
Summary: The demigods get bored sometimes. This is what they do in their mean time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Hello people of the earth. So this is Olympus notes.**

 **If you ask questions the demigods, gods, satyrs, other mythical creatures will answer.**

 **They will also be passing just regular notes.**

 **Here we are.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Leo: Was up!

Annabeth: Leo... Shut up.

Percy: Annabeth! You forgot to say please!

Leo: Yeah! Rude much!

Annabeth: Actually, it's "Rude much?"

Leo: But that's exactly what I put.

Nico: Please, go away.

Jason: NICO!

Nico: What?

Jason: Hey.

Nico: Oh my gods.

Frank: Hey guys! Guess what?

Hazel: Yes, Frank?

Frank: I'm friggin' Chinese, Canadian, Greek, and Roman!

Nico: ...

Percy: Shut up Frank.

Annabeth: Don't be mean to Frank!

Frank: Yeah!

Jason: We like to be mean to Frank though.

Leo: It's my favorite thing to do!

Percy: Me too!

Jason: OMG TWINSIES!

Leo: YAAAAAS

Percy: SASSY BROTHERS 5 EVER!

Annabeth: Teasing or bullying people can control their life and force them into hiding.

Nico: Am I the only sane one here?

Piper: No. I'm here with you.

Nico: Thank gods.

Will: Hey guys.

Nico: ...

Percy: OOOHHHH! NICO'S GETTING SHY!

Jason: HE LOVES YOU WILL!

Hazel: Guys, leave Nico alone!

Annabeth: Yeah.

Frank: Yeah

Piper: Yeah.

Leo: NO!

Percy: WILL! SINCE NICO'S NOT MY TYPE (yeah right) YOU CAN HAVE HIM!

Leo: BECAUSE NICO WANTS YOU.

Jason: I CAN PRACTICALLY FEEL THE ROMANTIC TENSION IN THE AIR!

Frank: Why don't we ask Nico.

Percy: Ask him what?

Frank: ...

Leo: ...

Jason: ...

Piper: ...

Percy: ...

Will: ...

Nico: ...

Annabeth: Why are you guys putting dots?!

Leo: Don't tell her! She can't know about the secret club!

Percy: Yeah! No one tell Annabeth about the secret club meetings held on tuesdays in the Poseidon cabin at 3:00 pm.

Jason: I'll make sure not to tell her about the sacred brownies we serve.

Piper: Guys?

Nico: Those meetings are so sacred. We definitely can't tell Annabeth.

Hazel: GUYS?

Will: Yes, most definitely. If Annabeth ever found out, then everyone would die.

Annabeth: Guys... What secret club?

Leo: WHO TOLD HER!?

Percy: FRANK!?

Jason: THANKS A LOT FRANK!

Frank: I didn't tell her!

Leo: FRANK! STOP BEING SO OBVIOUS!

Piper: Seriously?

Percy: WE HATE YOU FRANK!

Frank: ...

Annabeth: I'm not that stupid, gosh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi...**

 **So. Second chapter and stuff.**

 **Send questions and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or anything.**

* * *

Leo: Sup Losers!

Calypso: Leo, don't be rude!

Leo: MAKE ME WOMAN!

Calypso: *Throws table at Leo*

Leo: *Falls*

Percy: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHASHAHAHAHAHAH

Frank: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHA

Jason: pahahaphheivhwenacpworc

Piper: *Giggles Hysterically*

Annabeth: Ha

Nico: ...

Will: DOCTOR NEEDED!

Octavian: That's what you get Greek scum!

Hazel: Shut it! Leave Sammy alone!

Calypso: Who's Sammy?

Leo: NO ONE NO ONE AT ALL! SAMMY IS NO ONE!

Annabeth: DRAMA DRAMA

Piper: WHO DO I NEED TO SHIP?

Leo: JERCY 5 EVER!

Annabeth: Percy is my boyfriend though.

Percy: Sorry Annabeth. I'm leaving with Jason.

Jason: Farewell Felicia.

Annabeth: Calypso, if you please. *Does hand signal*

Calypso: K! *Throws tables at Jason, Percy, and Frank*

Frank: WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

Calypso: I just hate you sooooo much.

Leo: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH

Will: MEDICAL ATTENTION NEEDED! HEALTHCARE! NOOOOOOOO

Octavian: HAOHAAHEO HWINOV THOHIOEW

Reyna: In order to restore the friendship lost I command Percy and Jason to say sorry to Annabeth for breaking up with her.

Annabeth: Actually, I'm fine, this mean I will not have to see Percy's ugly face ever again.

Piper: Same (But with Jason)

Jason: :(

Percy: :(

Nico: :)

Octavian: :) Do we get to kill them yet?

Nico: yes

Calypso: Please kill Frank too.

Hazel: If you touch him I will kill you!

Nico: FRAZEL

Piper: FRAZEL YAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYAY

Octavian: I SHIP IT SOPOOOOOOO HARD!

Annabeth: ?

Percy: Frazel is OTP!

Jason: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Frank: It's okay guys, no girl can resist me.

Piper: I can.

Annabeth Me too.

Nico: Same

Calypso: SAMMAMMEMEM

Nico: TWINSIES

*Every girl plus Nico squeals*

Will: *Confused*

Jason: I also hate Frank.

Percy: Me too.

Leo: Same

Octavian: True

Hazel: I don't hate Frank.

*Everyone squeals*

Frank: OMG

Hazel: FINE! I HATE YOU FRANK!

Frank: ?

Jason: NOOOOOO

Percy: FRAZEL! WHY!

Leo: DON'T DO IT!

Nico: WHHHHHHHYYYYY!

Piper: I guess I have to throw away the wedding and baby plans.

Everyone: Same

Frank: Hazel?

Hazel: WHAT?

Frank: I love you.

*Everyone squeals*

Hazel: I don't like you.

*Everyone screams*

Hazel: I LOVE YOU!

*Everyone starts a raid*

Done


End file.
